plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartichoke
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Leafy Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = When a Plant or your Hero is healed, do that much damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = She's a sweetheart, she really is. But fighting Zombies...it's made her hard.}} Heartichoke is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 3 /4 . She does not have any traits, and her ability does damage to the zombie hero for the equal amount of health a plant or the plant hero is healed for. Origins She is based on a globe artichoke, more commonly known as an artichoke, a variety of a species of thistle cultivated as a food. Her name is a portmanteau of "heart," referring to the heart icon being related to health in many instances, and "artichoke," the real-life plant she is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Leafy Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Plant or your Hero is healed, do that much damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description She's a sweetheart, she really is. But fighting Zombies...it's made her hard. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.18.13 * Strategies With For a 4-sun plant, Heartichoke has slightly below-average stats, although there is value in her strength stat of 3, which makes her immune to Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Rolling Stone, and Weed Spray, making it hard for most opponents to destroy her easily. However, her true potential lies in a healing deck (along with Pepper M.D.) since she will do damage to the zombie hero depending on how much health you or any plant recovers. Heartichoke works well with plants that can constantly heal such as , , or any plants in the environment, Venus Flytraplanet. In a pinch, cards such as Geyser, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and Astro Vera synergize greatly. With Astro Vera, Heartichoke can do 10 damage to the zombie hero, potentially finishing them off. However, take note that it depends on how much healing the plant hero or plants receive, not how much was given. For example, if you play 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to heal yourself at 19 health, Heartichoke actually does only 1 damage to the zombie hero, not 4. The best combo for Heartichoke is to play her in Venus Flytraplanet as when Heartichoke does damage, you hero will heal by 3 health and then Heartichoke will do damage again. And since Heartichoke is still in Venus Flytraplanet, this cycle will repeat until you are at full health or the your opponent does a Super-Block or is defeated. This can work effectively if you are low on health. However, if she gets destroyed during combat, she will not activate her ability, so keep an eye on her health and the zombies in front of her so it's best to protect her with a Team-Up plant. Being in the flower tribe, Heartichoke can also be used effectively with Power Flower, effectively doing at least 2 damage to the zombie hero, and Briar Rose, which will destroy any zombie that hurts Heartichoke. Each hero can use their other class to help make better use of Heartichoke: *Wall-Knight can boost his plants' health to allow for more efficient use out of Geyser and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. He can also protect this plant with s, or activate her ability by playing Poppin' Poppies. *Chompzilla can also boost her plants' health to allow for more efficient use out of Geyser and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. She can alternatively boost Venus Flytraps or plants in Venus Flytraplanet, which is a great way of increasing damage output as Heartichoke does the same amount of damage they do. * can Bounce or Freeze zombies that threaten Heartichoke. She can also play her in Planet of Grapes to draw extra cards; combined with Aloesaurus, you can create an infinite healing + damaging loop until everything is healed to full, your opponent blocks, or you have 10 cards in your hand. *Solar Flare can play tricks like Berry Blast and Sizzle to damage and destroy zombies. She can also make a powerful combo with Dandy Lion King; first, get Heartichoke on the field, then play Dandy Lion King in Venus Flytraplanet. Dandy Lion King does damage equal to half your opponent's health, then Venus Flytraplanet heals you for that amount, after which Heartichoke does that same amount of damage, deducting the remaining half of their health and thus resulting in a victory, unless your opponent's health is odd-numbered or they perform a block on one of the attacks. Other plants like Sour Grapes, , and Bluesberry can also be used similarly, although not as potent as Dandy Lion King most of the time. Against Watch out for this plant since she can potentially do a lot of damage to your hero. Use cards such as Shrink Ray, Nibble, Total Eclipse, and Alien Ooze to reduce her strength, and then destroy her using Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Alternatively, if Heartichoke gets a lot of strength, simply use Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size. You can use Tennis Champ or Cuckoo Zombie, as they can destroy her in one hit. However, they will be destroyed too unless they do a bonus attack, which will not work if Wing-Nut is on the field as well, making this an extremely dangerous combo accessible by all Solar Heroes. Deadly zombies such as Smelly Zombie and Toxic Waste Imp are good options to destroy her with. Of course, they also counter the Wing-Nut. If you need to stall for time, you can play Planetary Gladiator or Undying Pharaoh to let them absorb the damage. In the case of the Planetary Gladiator it's best to shield him with Escape Through Time or Zombie Coach (Hearty Hero Only). The Zombie Hero can also Bounce her using cards like Backyard Bounce or Pogo Bouncer. If all else fails, try to destroy any other healing plants that benefit this plant, or remove any Venus Flytraplanet environments to ensure that Heartichoke will not activate her ability as often. Sneezing Zombie is the best counter to her as she disables all types of healing, make her ability useless, and reduce her stats, allowing Rolling Stone to be played on Heartichoke. The latter part is only possible for The Smash due to requiring cards from Beastly and Hearty Class. Gallery HeartichokeStat.jpg|Heartichoke's statistics heartichokecard.jpg|Heartichoke's card HeartichokeGrayedOutRareCard.png|Heartichoke's grayed out card HeartichokeCardImage.png|Heartichoke's card image Heartichoke HD.png|HD Heartichoke heartichokeattacking.png|Heartichoke attacking heartichokeactivatingability.png|Heartichoke activating her ability CongratsYouBeatAHeartichokeLoopNowCelebrateIfYouWon.jpeg|Heartichoke destroyed Heartichoke with Strikethrough.png|Heartichoke with the Strikethrough trait ShrunkenHeartichoke.png|Heartichoke shrunken by Shrink Ray Frozen Heartichoke.png|Heartichoke frozen Grey Heartichoke.jpg|Heartichoke tinted gray due to a glitch GrapeR.png|Grape Responsibility being played on Heartichoke Screenshot_2017-07-06-05-29-23.png|Heartichoke being the featured card in the menu for the July 5th, 2017 heartchokeftcardsecondtime.jpg|Heartichoke being the featured card in the menu for the August 9th, 2017 Daily Challenge 2heartichokes.png|Two Heartichokes on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability, but with Pear Pearadise replaced by Venus Flytraplanet Category:Leafy cards Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants